Daffodils
by kigaruumi
Summary: Daffodils signify a new beginning. She's given a new beginning; a 'retry' at life.


She was so close to grasping that memory. So close. It was so close, she could almost see the scene unfolding before her. And it was fading ever so quickly. The black fabric eye-patch was wrinkled from her unmoving grip from it. She didn't know what the name meant and whose name it was, but the name escaped her lips.

"Muku...ro...-sama..."

She felt arms shaking her lightly, someone gently calling her name.

"...-san! Dokuro-san!" The voice seemed distant to her.

When her large purple eye opened, she found herself staring into pools of warm chocolate brown eyes, a unfamiliar, yet not strange brunet sitting in front of her, shaking her to consciousness. Chrome quickly covered her right eye; a sort of defense reaction she'd acquired after the loss of her right eye. She brushed her somewhat tousled hair over to the right side, shielding her damaged eye.

"Dokuro-san, are you alright?" Worry was written all over the brunet's expression. "You were trembling so much in your sleep."

The sight of the boy in front of her, shaking her awake made her jolt, her huge purple orb filling with fear. Her continuous trembling stopped for a moment, violet meeting warm brown. Chrome felt relaxed for a moment, her body beginning to tremble again.

The hands around her shoulders relaxed and left her body. A feeling filled Chrome's body.

_Relief...?_

The brown-haired boy was lost in looking around her room, yet she knew that his room was no different from hers - the same, stark white room that had walls that looked like beds, and a door made of cold steel with only a small panel as a window. She'd remembered when she' been allowed for walks around the institute that some patients had large, clear glass panels, but they looked like they were research subjects.

As the boy looked around at her room, Chrome stared at him almost cautiously, wondering how he'd gotten into her room. Inching away slowly, she felt the fear beginning the crawl and register into her system.

There was another person in her room. Someone she didn't know. Someone that wasn't the doctor or the nurses. Someone that could be potentially dangerous.

What if he was judging her, calling her names, putting her down and laughing at how absolutely pathetic she was, under that somewhat kind and sweet-looking demeanour?

Chrome buried her face into her blankets, shutting her eye tightly, hoping the boy would eventually disappear.

Yet she felt his presence stay. She couldn't raise her head to look at him, nor ask him to move away. She was much too scared to do that. What if he was dangerous? What if he could kill her in one swift move?

The boy sat on the edge of her bed, cautious to move any closer. He sat idly, having no other place to go - not that he really wanted to go anywhere else.

Chrome didn't know how long she sat at her end of the bed - the boy at the other - longing for the brunet to leave, thinking her life through, calling herself names.

_Pathetic. You can't even ask such a nice little boy to leave your room. Useless. You don't need to live. You shouldn't have been saved. Whoever was nice enough to donate those organs to you shouldn't have. What a waste of someone else's precious life. Just to save your worthless little one._

And a scene unfolded in front of her. Chrome was more that 100% sure that this wasn't just a dream; it was one of her memories. Something that was lost along with her right eye when the accident happened.

**_"But she's your daughter, ma'am."_**

**_"That doesn't mean I'm going to donate one of my vital organs to her. I'm still young, I have still have a life to live!"_**

**_The doctor looked desperate. "Ma'am, she's going to die if you don't."_**

**_The woman crossed her arms, pursing her lips, looking to one side. She looked a lot like her daughter, who was barely breathing, her life slowly fading into nothing - the only difference being the woman's plum-coloured hair cascading past her back while her dying daughter's violet locks reached just below her chin._**

Chrome could hear a little voice pounding in her head; it sounded a lot like her own.

_**'She doesn't care. He doesn't care. Neither of them do. It doesn't matter, anyway. They're not going to give up part of themselves for me. I'm not worth one of them dying, anyway.'**_

She realized that the voice was her thoughts in the emergency room as the woman still refused to donate her organs.

_**Chrome could see nothing but a pure black vortex. She could feel nothing but sharp, jabbing pain in the abdomen. She almost wished she could die right then and there. She just wanted the pain to stop.**_

_**'If I get reborn, I think I'd want to live life a little longer...'**_

_**And the black vortex was pixelating; deteriorating into white.**_

_**Pain coursed through Chrome's body, waves and waves of numbing pain sending her writhing.**_

_**And just as quickly as it had come, the pain stopped completely.**_

_**'I guess this is it...'**_

_**And white engulfed her.**_

_**All was nothing for a while. Chrome couldn't tell how long it was or had been, but she knew that for a moment, she was dead. Everything was nothing for a while.**_

Chrome woke herself with her screams. She couldn't deal with the fact that the woman - her mother - had refused to donate her organs, and the fact that her mother really didn't care whether her daughter was dead or alive.

The brown-haired boy was gone, and she felt herself missing his presence - not matter how fearful it was having another in the same room and within such a close proximity, his presence was... reassuring.

"Kufu**_fufu..."_**

**_Her world was being built back together. The strange, ominous, yet soothing voice was so smooth. It calmed her as a field of pale yellow flowers bloomed around her._**

**_"I guess this is where I end up," Chrome mumbled, picking a flower. She recognized it as a daffodil._**

**_"Kufufufu... My dear Chrome, I hope you did not choose the path of death, or all this would have been all a waste."_**

**_The girl turned quickly towards the direction of the voice. She felt breathy cloth brush past her legs; she was now clothed in a plain white dress._**

**_There was a tall man, navy blue hair styled in a similar style to Chrome herself, a tuft of hair sticking out at the back, vaguely resembling a pineapple. A long ponytail flowed down his back. He walked towards Chrome, and the closer he got, Chrome noticed. that his eyes were heterochromatic. His right eye was bright scarlet, and instead of a pupil, a character she recognized at the chinese character for six was in its place. The left eye was a deep blue, almost matching his hair._**

**_The man smiled, lightly taking the pale yellow flower out of Chrome's hair and placing it in her hair. The emptiness in her hands was replaced by a black fabric eye-patch decorated by a silver skull._**

**_"I'm giving you a chance to start from the very beginning."_**

**_Realization hit Chrome for the umpteenth time that day; daffodils meant "a new beginning" in the language of flowers._**

**_"I..."_**

Chrome found herself being fussed over by nurses by the time she was conscious of what was going on around her. She shook off the over-stressing nurses - which they really needed to be - and cradled the black eyepatch.

It was okay that that painful memory was the only one she recalled. Chrome could rebuild her life from there on, whether she was starting her new beginning in a mental institute or not. She was determined to live her life her way.

She smiled softly at the small vase of daffodils on her bedside table.

"Mukuro-sama..."

At least the name had some kind of meaning to her.

* * *

><p>a quick thing i wrote for school bit meh but based on an rp<p> 


End file.
